reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Dance
First mentioned in chapter 133, Fire Dance had brought her party of companions to hunt down Marital Union's members to fulfill Shi Feng's bounty on them. Appearance Attractive oval face, slender eyebrows, and eyes as clear as water. Very beautiful, like a dazzling pearl, and beneath her appearance, she hides a faint lovely tenderness. Personality Abilities Class: Tier 2 Assassin Realms of Refinement: * Refinement Realm (Ch 763) Possesses the Shadow Bloodline: * Weakens one's presence and aura significantly. Effects double when in darkness. * Primary Attribute focus: Agility * Secondary Attribute focus: Strength, Endurance, Intelligence and Vitality. Skills: * Water Binding Tier 3 Sure-kill Skill(pseudo Domain Skill)Chapter 937 * Tier 2 Skill, Phantom WalkChapter 1508 * Tier 2 Skill, Broken ShadowChapter 1508 Combat Techniques: * Void Steps Equipment * Thousand Transformations * Petrified ThornChapter 698 Achievements * Managed to defeat the fifth-ranked Assassin in the Black Dragon Empire. * Was ranked 319th on the God's Domain Experts List, she was previously ranked 215th on the God's Domain Experts List in chapter 1323.Chapter 1838 History Martial Union Blood Feud During the time that Martial Union places a bounty on Zero Wing's Workshop, Fire Dance makes her first appearance. Inside Red Leaf Forest, Fire Dance and her party ambush's a group of level 5 Martial Union players. They are after the bounty Shi Feng placed on Martial Union of 1 silver coin per kill. Fire Dances primary job for her group was to scout, and search for enemy players. Her sudden appearance before Martial Union players often brought chills through out their bodies. Enemy players could not believe that she could easily hide near their party without them detecting her presence. Because of an argument with Water Buffalo after her first battle, we find out that Fire Dance idolizes Shi Feng. Shi Feng, after forging weapons in Red Leaf, calls up the Bounty System to check how many of Martial Union Members have died. His attention is attracted to Fire Dance's record of 50 Martial Union kills. After watching the recordings of Fire Dance in action, Shi Feng is shocked. He finds Fire Dance's techniques to be extremely skilled, and her usage of skills perfect. He thinks of her as one of the rare expert Assassins. While hunting more Martial Union players in Gale Valley, Fire Dance and her group fall into a trap meant for Shi Feng. She only has 6 party members remaining while battling 18 elite members of Martial Union. Fire Dance finds herself facing three enemy's at once, including the team leader from Martial. In addition to being outnumbered, she also has to deal with attacks from ranged players. In the blink of an eye, two more of her teammates go down. Just when it seems that all is lost, a mysterious swordsman appears and destroys the remaining Martial Union members. Fire Dance is utterly dumbfounded and amazed by the players skill. After the battle, Fire Dance tries her best to calm her emotions and then introduces herself. She finds out that the mysterious swordsman is her idol Ye Feng. After a brief discussion, Shi Feng warns Fire Dance to leave Gale Valley before he sneaks back into the forest. Fire Dance and Water Buffalo decide to help Shi Feng. They both sneak into the forest as well, following Ye Feng's direction. When they catch up to Shi Feng, they find him fighting a team of fifty elite Martial Union players. While watching the battle, Fire Dance is startled by a voice coming from behind her. It's Shi Feng asking why haven't they left Gale Valley yet. Fire Dance wants to help and get revenge for the deaths of her companions. In the middle of there conversation, Shi Feng expresses his interest in Fire Dance's group joining his team. Fire Dance is slightly hesitant, and asks for time to discuss it with her party. She then adds Shi Feng as her friend so that she can contact him once she has made her decision. Black Rose Bar Fire Dance's team often frequented Black Rose Bar, because it occupied a seclude region in Red Leaf. Fire Dance gathered her entire team to discuss matters regarding the team's future development. Most of Fire's team refused to join Shi Feng because of the threat of Martial Union. Martial Union had put out the word that, if Fire's team did not sever their relations with Ye Feng and apologize, they would be hunted down. They wanted to go to the guild to apologize. Fire Dance and Water Buffalo decide to leave the team to join Shi Feng. Fire contacts Shi Feng and they agree to meet at the fountain plaza. Red Leaf Fountain Plaza After arriving at the plaza, Shi Feng introduces Fire Dance and Water Buffalo to his teammates. They meet the Guardian Knight, Cola, the Oracle, Drowsy Sloth, the Summoner, Gluttonous Mouse, and the Cleric, Violet Cloud. Just as Shi Feng began discussing their goal, a group of players suddenly appeared. 400 members of Martial Union surrounded the fountain plaza. In the plaza, Unstable Devastation tells Fire Dance and the others that if they sever their relationship with Ye Feng immediately, that he will not pursue past matter and let them go. Fire dance had long since steeled her heart to follow Ye Feng. They all reject Unstable's offer. Immediately, Martial Union's players parted to the sides and opened a path, letting through twenty gloomy looking players. Fire Dance was stunned when she saw them. The players were her ex-companions. Unstable Devastation has told Fire Dance's former teammates that if they can kill Fire and the others, he will forgive them. Fire Dance abruptly burst out in rage, yelling at Unstable Devastation. The only reason her former friends killed Martial Union members was because of her commands. She didn't want to cause Shi Feng so much trouble. She felt that if he killed people that had helped him in the past, his name would be slandered. Now that these people had betrayed her and sided with Martial Union, bringing trouble to Ye Feng, she felt extremely sorry. Fire's ex-companions tell her that this is there only way out, they want to kill her just once. Fire apologizes to Shi Feng and then leaves the party. She tells Unstable Devastation that she will no longer have any relations with Ye Feng. She unsheathes her daggers and walks toward her companions. She intends to deal with them personally so Ye Feng will not experience any sort of slander. Fire's former team tells her, we've gone through life and death together, are you really going to treat us like this? These Accusations deeply hurt Fire Dance's heart. The bonds she had with her former them had simply turned to smoke. Fire fought hard to hold back her tears. She became frozen due to her emotions. As one of her companions stabbed his dagger towards Fire Dance's heart a sword blocked the attack. Shi Feng tells Fire Dance that he is team leader, and he will shoulder everything for her now. Shi Feng the tells them all, Italic text"If you constantly mind how others look at you, you will never truly improve your own strength and techniques. You don't have to care how others look at you......Only with that can you become a true expert."Italic text Tears inadvertently leaked out from Fire Dance's eyes. Ye Feng's actions and words truly touched her heart. Obtained Tier 2 in chapter 1503. Category:Characters